the nonexistant existance
by MewShiny
Summary: two new members have joined the organization, what will happen next?
1. let the nonexistance begin

The artist Mira sat in her room trying to come up with an idea for a painting.

but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't come up with a single thing to paint.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Mira ignored it and continued to think.

The knocks grew louder, Mira contained to pretend that there was nothing happening.

the door burst open to reveal tiny creatures, they were black with red markings. It gave Mira an idea.

but it came much to late.

Mira was no more.

...

Angel was walking along an empty path to her house, she'd just bought groceries and was in a hurry to get home.

when out of nowhere came some odd creatures, black with red markings, she'd heard of them. The heartless.

the last sound Angel ever made was a horrible blood curdling scream.

Then she was gone.

...

...

both of their attacks occurred by chance on the same day, the heartless had been attracted to their strong hearts. Apearently not strong enough, they are no more but they aren't gone.

They became nobodies. Nothing more than hollowed out versions of themselves.

Then they joined Organization XIII, as member XV Angelx (the graceful flame) and member XVI Rixam (the artful fighter)

Their journey has just begun.


	2. lets meet the members

Mission 1: Meet the rest of the organization.

Rixam and Angelx were sent to go around the castle that never was and meet all of the other organization members.

They expected the organization to be serious, interesting, fun, and boring at the same time. I think you can guess which of those is wrong.

first up number II Xigbar. the freeshooter

"Hi" Angelx stated

"hey what's up" Rixam asked

"nothing much, so you guys are the noobs, it's good to see some newbies every now and again" Xigbar replied, and lets just say he was defiantly not what they expected seeing as he's the guy with a bunch of scars and an eye patch.

"ok then" They both said together wondering if he was conspiring against them or something because he was way to happy for a battle worn eye-patch guy

"well I've got to get to work see you latter ,noobs" Xigbar said as he walked off towards Siax so he could get his mission for the day

Number III Xaldin. the whirlwind lancer

"dude nice braids" Rixam commented

Angelx stared at him for a minute "you mean those _aren't _dreadlocks?"

Xaldin made a very angry sounding noise that could not be determined as talking nor be put into a letter format

"sorry" Angelx apologized as she and Rixam quickly ran away

Number IV Vexen the chilly alchemist

"hi" Angelx and Rixam said simultaneously

"yes, hello now go away I'm busy" Vexen replied after a moment as he licked a lolly pop

"doing what exactly?" Rixam inquired

"I'm trying to find out how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop"

"good luck with that" Angelx said awkwardly

"about 1564" Rixam answered

"How would you know" Angelx wondered as they walked away

"I've tried"

Number V Lexeas the silent hero

"hey what's up"

"hey"

"....................................." Was Lexeas' reply

"ok see you around"

Number VII Siax the lunar diviner

"hello du...." Rixam started but was cut off

"yes hello, i know perfectly well you don't care 'how it's going' so why bother even asking now get to work you two we don't have an eternity"

"ok fine mister grumpy"

Number VIII Axel the flurry of dancing flames

"sup fire guy" Angelx asked

"not much newbies, gotten used to the whole not-existing thing yet?"

"not quite"

"then i'd better leave you to it see ya"

Number X Luxord, the gambler of fate

"hi... oh cards what game are you playing?"

"Solitaire, I'd much rather play poker although everyone in this organization is to much of a sissy to even think of playing with me"

"We'd play with you" Angelx said

"you'd have to teach us how to first though because i don't know how" Rixam said

"it seems fate doesn't like to deal the cards in either of your favor..." Luxord murmured

number XI Marluxia the graceful assassin

"Hey...." Angelx started

"....Are you gay" Rixam asked rudely

"do i look gay" Marluxia inquired

"well yeah you sort of do" Angelx replied

Marluxia pulled out his flowery Scythe and looked at his reflection in it, before replying "i guess you are right i do look some what gay, i'll go change and water my plants, Toodles"

number XII Larxene the savage nymph

"hi" Rixam and Angelx said simultaneously

"yeah yeah 'hi' now get out of my space before i kill you" Larxene replied

Number's XIII and XIV Roxas and Xion the key's of destiny

"Hi"

"hello what do you think of the organization so far" Roxas asked

"It's a bit depressing" Angelx replied

"It requires to much conformity for any individual to express their individuality in any way, the halls are to gray, the walls are to white and the uniform is to bland this conformity can't be tolerated by an artist such as myself, but i have no choice but to submit of else i'd be dead" Rixam replied without stopping for a breath

"in english please"

"It needs more color, i hate it, but refuse to leave"

"oh"

and finally they get to meet their mentors

...

....

....

in the next chapter


	3. the begining of team pastel flames

Number's VI and IX Zexion and Demyx, The cloaked schemer and the melodious nocturne.

"Hey guy's Xemnas said that you two were supposed to be our mentors so…."

"Hiya. I'm Demyx"

Finally someone cool Rixam thought as see saw Demyx's sitar then decided to keep her cool and said "I'm Rixam your apprentice"

"And I'm Zexion" Zexion sighed "this one must be my apprentice, Great"

Omg it's an emokid I never thought somewhere as bland as here would have one but there he is in all his emo glory Angelx thought as she saw Zexion's emo bangs and large book (I don't know why it's always assumed that emokids and Goths read poetry all the time) deciding that there was no possible way he wasn't emo

"well we're going to have to teach you how to fight since neither of you look like you may have had any fighting experience in your past lives so I'll see you in twilight town Demyx will show you around" Zexion said

"Man I hate fighting, why couldn't you two have known how to fight already?"

"Sorry Demyx"

"He sure talked a lot for an emokid" Angelx sighed

"Who" Rixam asked

"Zexion"

"Him?... He's not an emokid… he just has issues that he doesn't like to let others know about… maybe it's puberty." Demyx said awkwardly

"Wouldn't that still make him emo?" Rixam asked

"Yeah technically speaking I guess" Angelx stated

"well we'd better get going emokid's waiting for us in twilight town all alone, we don't want him to get all lonely do we" Demyx joked "Right" Angelx replied somewhere between serious and joking

"Whatever lets not keep him waiting" Rixam added

So the three of them walked into the dark corridor and headed off to twilight town to learn what ever fighting skills it was Zexion thought that they needed.

Zexion was waiting right outside the dark corridor so they could get started right away without everyone getting lost trying to find each other.

"Are you ready then" Zexion asked

"Ready as I'll ever be for fighting" Demyx sighed "why can't you just teach them to fight by your self, if I help I'll get all sweaty and stuff"

"Because you need practice too"

"Aw man, I'm just not cut out for this mentoring stuff it's too hard, I'm tired already." Demyx huffed

Zexion gave Demyx a weird look of disappointment "we've only been at it for three hours, and we haven't even done anything yet, how can you possibly be tired, that defies the laws of energy and physics."

"No it doesn't"

"Yes it does, Demyx, yes it does"

"The faster you teach us how to fight the faster we'll be able to go back to the castle that never was so you can rest Demyx" Rixam stated Demyx thought about it for a little bit then replied

"you're right, let's go"

After walking around for about three seconds heartless popped out of nowhere and attacked our favorite group of nobodies.

"Wow those are those thingies that attacked me that night." Rixam stated calmly

"Really some of those attacked me too" Angelx said

"Those are heartless," Zexion said sounding as if it were painfully obvious information that they should have already known "they go around mindlessly killing people and collecting their hearts, if they take the heart of someone with a lot of determination and willpower that person will become a nobody. Those of us in the organization are rare nobody's that have the appearance of normal humans with the ability to think and reason and we even recall our human lives, Although we lack hearts and thus are unable to express emotions no matter how much we wish to. Do you follow?"

"I think so..." Rixam and Angelx said at the same time

"Good," Zexion then continued his rant (which by now was beginning to sound a lot like emo-kid poetry) ", that is why we, the organization has formed together and are now striving to create kingdom hearts so that we may each have a heart of our own, and return to being our past selves, instead of just a shadow of who we used to be, A hollowed out form seeking indifferently and emotionlessly what we lost so sorrowfully on the day that our hearts were taken forcefully from us, in hopes that we may be complete once more."

Angelx continued to think about how Zexion was defiantly emo as he continued his speech (which by now no one was listening to)

Rixam on the other hand could care less she found out what the heartless were and now there wasn't much point in Zexion continuing to talk about all of the misery deep inside of him so she decided to stop his endless spill of useless knowledge with just two words.

"Shut up."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Quit talking, it's boring. So tell us how we get our weapons and fight back already I want to beat those stupid heartless up." Rixam replied

"Your weapon will be something connected to your past life, like Demyx and his Sitar, or My Lexicon and I."

"Lexicon….you mean your book thingy right? You actually use those as weapons" Rixam laughed. Angelx laughed too, but neither of them felt the emotion that would have justified the laughter, it was empty laughter and there was no purpose behind it.

"yeah we use those as weapons" Demyx said startling everyone because they'd forgotten he'd been right there until he'd spoken up

Demyx and Zexion showed them how they took out and put away their weapons and then asked Rixam and Angelx to try.

They did.

In Rixam's hand appeared a giant paint brush. It had an intricate design painted on it that made it look cool and unique. It was an amazing thing, but what use is a paintbrush as a weapon.

"Cool" Rixam said as she checked it out

Angelx's weapon turned out to be two batons; they had a fiery pattern spiraling up and down them. Clearly a more useful weapon than a  
paintbrush.

"ummmm, how am I supposed to use this…" Angelx asked aloud

"It looks like a throwing weapon" Rixam suggested

"Ok I'll try that against those heartless over there" Angelx said as she threw the batons which simultaneously caught on fire as they left her hands

Rixam used her paint brush to draw a life-sized sword, and began to slice the heartless to bits.

They'd just finished off all of the heartless in the area when out of nowhere a Darkness (you know the large creepy looking heartless that you fight as the first boss in the first Kingdom hearts game) appeared.

Demyx and Zexion began to discuss weather or not it would be a good idea for their apprentices to face such a huge heartless so early in their training.

Meanwhile Angelx and Rixam fought.

Rixam drew ropes on its arms tying it to the ground, and then she splashed so paint over the heartless.

Angelx threw her flaming batons at the spot that Rixam had splashed the paint(because Rixam had told her that it wasn't just any paint it was oil pastels, the most flammable paint she could think of at the time), and the Darkness burst into an array of colorful flames.

The darkness burst into nothingness and in its place was just a pile of munny and hp refiller thingies.

At this point Demyx and Zexion (they weren't paying attention to the fighting at all) finished their discussion and decided that they should let their apprentices fight as a test to see how good they were. They were surprised when they turned to see that they'd already taken care of the Darkness.

"how?" Zexion asked with a bewildered look on his face

And there we have it the third chapter.

Hope you liked it.

because it's taken me so long to write this chapter and i know that my friend is Dying to read it


	4. more dialouge

Of course Angelx, Rixam, Demyx, and Zexion were assigned to go on missions together a lot, today was no different. They were sent to Neverland to fight heartless, although no matter how hard the four of them looked they couldn't find any sign of heartless, so they decided to split up. Demyx and Rixam, Zexion and Angelx.

Demyx and Rixam went off in search of the giant heartless, they didn't have a very interesting conversation, it was all about art, music, world peace, and that kind of stuff.

Angelx was happy that she got to fly around with her favorite emokid, but all he seemed to focus on was work, it was kind of boring, she tried to imagine what his somebody would have looked like. Emo bangs, long sleeves, random piercings, and mascara; seemed like a cool person to her.

She giggled.

Zexion was less happy about the arrangement; couldn't he have gone with Demyx? It was obvious that Angelx was thinking something about how emo he was, despite the fact that he wasn't.

Zexion sighed.

"What's wrong Zexy-on?" Angelx asked

"It's nothing… really" Zexion said dully, despite his being a little bit angry (but in the last chapter he said that was impossible) at her for saying his name wrong, again.

"do you really think I'm that stupid, Zexy-on," Angelx sighed "I at least know that whenever someone says that nothings wrong there's always something wrong, Except in Xemnas's case where nothing can literally be wrong"

"Ok fine, I hate it that everyone thinks I'm emo all the time it's just so… so Annoying. And your constant clinging to me and saying my name wrong doesn't help" Zexion shouted quietly

"Oh… I can't help but cling… you remind me of a friend of mine, back when I had a heart"

"really, who?" Zexion had the feeling he'd regret asking but he couldn't help it he had to know.

"His name was Ienzo, he was one of my best friends, haven't seen him in years though, he left, everyone said he died." Angelx sighed

Zexion was shocked… he knew that name. He knew Ienzo closer than  
anyone ever would, mostly because they were the same person. Zexion was Ienzo, but that was years ago, when he had a heart.

I miss him a lot so since you remind me off him, well you get the point…" Angelx rambled then she noticed Zexion's facial expression "huh? What's wrong?"

"I know Ienzo," Zexion said calmly

"'know'? Not 'knew'! Ienzo's still alive then can you show me where he is?!?!?!? I want to see him" Angelx said suddenly as excited as it's possible to be without emotions

"I know him, well (probably more than anyone), but I haven't been able to ever meet him personally, It would have been impossible for me to meet him, literally." Zexion explained and then he noticed that Angelx didn't understand "wait... you still haven't gotten it, Angel, It's me I am Ienzo. Or 'I was Ienzo' would be more acurate, seeing as now I'm Zexion not Ienzo the same way you're Angelx not Angel."

It was Angelx's turn to be shocked; she didn't know what to say. She should have been happy that she'd been able to meet her long lost (and supposedly dead) friend, but she wasn't all she felt was emptiness in the area where her heart should have been. All was quiet for a while.

Zexion ended the silence by rambling some more, "I miss the days when I had a heart, but I doubt I'll ever be able to go back to back then, because I gave up. I was okay with becoming a Nobody back then, I was young and foolish I didn't yet know what that title entailed, that I would wait in what seems to be an eternity without any way to display any emotions. The only thing we have that we cling to is the past because we look forward to returning to who we used to be, I to Ienzo, and You to Angel. But if things continue the way they currently are then we may never complete kingdom hearts, if that happens we'll just eventually disappear into an eternal nothingness…"

Angelx stopped him, "we'll make Kingdom hearts... together… you've already died once, I don't want to lose you again"

"nor I you" Zexion said coldly

it was kind of awkward having an exchange of seemingly romantic dialogue without emotion, so they just got quiet and worked on their mission

"hey you guys find anything?" Rixam asked pooping up out of no where with Demyx at her side

"no nothing" Angelx replied

"only the past," Zexion answered coolly

Angelx sighed

"well since we can't find anything lets just go back to the castle"

"sure"

...

Back at the castle they sat around and talked til the day was almost over, then Zexion stood up to make an announcement.

"I'll have to go soon." He said simply

"Where to?" Angelx asked

"I'm being sent on a long term mission- at castle oblivion." He replied Angelx gasped when he said Castle Oblivion "I'll be gone for a while so Demyx, you'll will have to pick up my slack ok?"

"ugh more work... fine i guess I'll do it" Demyx joked

"I've got to go get ready" Zexion said "I'll see you all when i get back"

"i'm going to go ahead and get to sleep to if i'm going to be picking up his slack" Demyx said as he got up and left

"bye" Angelx and Rixam replied

"we both knew this would happen, eventually." Rixam consoled Angelx (both of them being fandom characters created by an author who played through kh chain of memories and kh 358/2 days as well as kh and kh2, they knew how the story ended for all the organization members) "we just got here to late"

"I'm going to stop it from happening, I won't lose Ienzo again." Angelx resolved

"i'll help" Rixam agreed

...

**and there we have it a bunch of dramatic dialouge**

**and a love intrest two birds with one stone huh?**

**well i was just trying to get the back story out of the way so that the real story could begin**

**and oh it has begun... (insert evil laugh here)!**

**please review,  
**


	5. ok now this plot is moveing

The next day Zexion left for Castle Oblivion along with all the other members who'd been assigned to go (Marluxia, Axel, Larxene, Lexeas, and Vexen).

Rixam and Angelx had been left alone to train with Demyx (who was just lazy enough to work for their plan); they trained for about five minutes before Demyx had decided that it wasn't worth the effort and that they could train on their own for a while (as in until Zexion came back from Castle Oblivion).

"Shall we go then," Rixam asked as she opened up a dark corridor leading to Castle Oblivion.

"We shall" Angelx replied

They were amazed to see the white halls that stretched out before them they seemed endless, but fortunately they knew where they were going despite the fact that they'd never been to Castle Oblivion before. They walked to the lower floors.

They set their stuff down in the room next to the one that Vexen, Lexeas, and Zexion were stationed in and began to plan how they would manage to allow Zexion to survive his stay at Castle Oblivion without changing the entire storyline of KH2.

They knew what they had to do. They would have to make it look like he did die, without actually letting him die. They had to fool the entire organization (and population of KH fans) without getting caught.

This would be fun.

Days pasted by as they waited for the Day that they would complete their reason for coming to Castle Oblivion, after everyone in Zexion's group (besides Zexion himself) had been wiped out, it was finally the day that they had been waiting for.

They waited in a dark, round room for Zexion to appear(as they knew he would). Then as if on cue (actually it kind of was on cue seeing as they knew it was going to happen), he did.

Zexion used a dark corridor to enter the room, he was almost to tired to walk (because he'd just fought against Riku) He leaned against the wall huffing as though every breath was a struggle.

"who is he, no ones ever wore the darkness the way that he does it's impossible"

Then Axel came in, The Riku replica at his side

Zexion looked astonished "oh yes...The replica of course… we can use this Riku to defeat the real one ...Axel"

Axel cut him off in a creepy voice "Wouldn't you like to be real, all you need is the kind of power that the real Riku doesn't have, if you can get that you can be a new person not nor anybody else, you won't just be a copy of someone you will be unique your own self"

"Axel what are you saying to him" Zexion said suddenly

"you know he's as good a place to start as any" Axel continued unfazed

"YOU CAN"T DO THIS" Zexion shouted

The replica began to walk forward, then Rixam hit Axel and Riku replica over the heads with her paint brush

While they were out, Rixam and Angelx refilled all of Zexions health and explained their plan to him (not their whole plan just the part where he doesn't die). He made an illusion self just before Axel and the replica woke up and the cut scene picked up where it left off

Riku replica "killed" "Zexion"

"so sorry Zexion" Axel said at the last moment "you just found out way to much"

Then Axel left heading back to the upper floors.

"That idiot isn't sorry!" Zexion almost shouted

"we know, but by now he's told everyone at the castle that you died so there's nothing you can do about it" Angelx sighed

"but i'm not dead" Zexion pointed out

"no you aren't so shouldn't you be thanking us" Rixam said

"oh yeah thanks"

"anyway you can't go back now, you're out of the organization" Angelx stated

"so all you have to do is die and you're out of the organization" Rixam tried to lighten the mood

they all laughed for a moment

"what about Vexen and Lexeas did you save them too?" Zexion asked suddenly serious

"no"

"well, why not i mean you pulled this off flawlessly as if... you knew it was going to happen. Oh my nothing you knew this would happen didn't you" "zexion said/asked/shouted

"yeah we did" Rixam confirmed

"so you knew i was going to die and you stopped it, why not stop theirs?"

"they aren't as important to us, as you, Ienzo" Angelx replied

"and what do I have to do with her?" Zexion asked

"don't you recognize your old friends Ienzo? It's me Mira" Rixam said

"so you got dragged into this mess too," Zexion sighed

"Well next we just have to save Myde, and complete the rest of the plan" Rixam said

...

Zexion went into hiding, although Angelx and Rixam visited him every day after their missions. At his hideout they laughed and talked about back when they had hearts and how they wished those days would return, Rixam and Angelx even discussed the next leg of their plan with him, How the three of them would save Demyx from death.

...

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, some of the dialogue was fun to write  
**

**there will be a huge time gap between this chapter and the next one so be ready ok**

**see you in the next chapter  
**


	6. OMG DEMYX

Time to stop Demyx's death

...

"hey you guys are looking lively" Demyx began the cut scene

"Scram" Donald shouted

"hey didn't we catch you messing around in the underworld" Sora asked "how'd a wimp like you get into Organization XIII"

Demyx jumped back and made a strange noise if you don't know the noise i'm talking about i'm sorry i can't explain it just watch the cut scene

"I bet you can't even fight" Sora continued

"Yeah but we can!" Donald shouted

"you shouldn't judge anyone by appearance" Demyx scolded

Sora, Donald, and Goofy took out their weapons.

Demyx turned around and began talking to himself "man, i told them they were sending the wrong guy"

"who is this kook" Sora asked

"remember the organizations made up of nobodies, A-uck!" Goofy replied being his usual overly happy self

"Right- no hearts" Sora stated

Demyx immediately perked up and turned around "oh, We do to have hearts, don't be mad..."

"you can't trick us" Donald shouted

"Silence traitor" Demyx said with a serious look pointing directly at Sora, who was slightly creeped out by the turn of events, Rixam and Angelx were surprised at how serious he could be

Water began to epicly float in midair as Demyx pulled out his Sitar and the four began to fight the least epic battle you'd ever see.

meanwhile on the sidelines

"shouldn't we help him" Zexion asked

"not yet" Angelx replied "Rixam will give the signal"

the battle was over shortly Sora's team of course won, it's three on one how could they not.

"Now!" Rixam shouted

Zexion made a illusion Demyx that finished off the death scene as Angelx jumped b really quickly garbed the real Demyx and pulled him off the screen, and refilled his health.

Meanwhile Sora continued his journey as though nothing had happened.

"Hiya Demyx" Rixam said

"Hey, whats going on exactly?" Demyx asked looking from Rixam to Zexion to Angelx "Isn't Zexion Dead, Are you two dead too, does this mean I'm dead"

"Slow down, we'll explain everything" Angelx said

"Ok" Demyx replied

"Ok, Zexion isn't dead, we stopped his death, (a lot of random explanation) and so no one's dead, although the rest of the organization will be dead soon" Rixam explained

"Can't we just save them too" Zexion asked

"We've already used up all of our plot interference saving you two" Angelx stated

"plot interference?" Demyx asked

"yeah, we're fandom characters, we try to impact the storyline as little as possible, it was hard enough keeping you two alive without altering the storyline, but can you imagine what it'll be like if Xemnas survives his multiple battles with Sora! That would mean that he'd have Kingdom Hearts, and we don't want that now do we" Rixam explained laughing as though Zexion had just suggested the most illogical thing in all the worlds, and yeah he kind of did

"that would be bad" Angelx laughed in agreement

"but don't we want Kingdom Hearts," Zexion asked "Angelx didn't you say that you would help us reach it was that all a lie"

"no of course it wasn't, We will get it, the four of us" Angelx stated

"but it would be horrible if Xemnas were to get it, that would be a nightmare, he wouldn't use it correctly" Rixam added

"Ok then so what's the plan"

"here's the plan" Rixam said drawing out a detailed diagram on the nearest wall

"isn't that a bit risky"

"it'll have to do"

...

**So did you like it **

**I tried to be as accurate with the dialouge as possible, but if i messed up please don't be mad at me**

**next chapter is where things really get interesting **

**See you then**


	7. furter in the plan

"We quit" Rixam and Angelx said together

"Why is that?" Xemnas asked unusually calmly as usual

"This organization has been subject to this onslaught for far to long! Just look around we're almost the only ones left, and the others will be gone soon too!" Rixam ranted

"I see, but you don't seem to understand we don't take resignations" Xemnas said

"But you do accept death and betrayal" Angelx asked

"betrayal... What are you talking about" Xemnas asked

"so you didn't know then... or perhaps you were just too wrapped up in searching for the chamber of awakening, that you will _never_ find, and your futile attempts at commanding Kingdom Hearts that you've failed to even realize the storyline of this video game series" Rixam ranted some more

"this is a video game?" Xemnas asked

"ugh lets not bother explaining it to him" Angelx sighed

"We're leaving" Rixam added

They opened up a dark corridor and left Xemnas standing there utterly confused.

...

"finally we're out" Angelx sighed

"yeah i was beginning to think we'd be stuck in the organization forever" Rixam joked

"I'm going to assume that it went well then" Zexion said as he and Demyx walked up

"you'd be correct in that assumption, look not a scratch on us we didn't even have to fight" Rixam stated

"That's amazing" Demyx stated

"so what now, we're all alive and not members of the organization, but we have no emotion, what's there to live for anyway, your efforts to keep us alive were pointless if there isn't any reason to live" Zexion said in a almost poetic way

"don't worry didn't i say we would get Kingdom hearts? We will have emotion" Angelx explained

"so what's the plan for that" Zexion asked

"well for starters we'll need a key" Rixam stated

"a key. Do you mean that guy?" Demyx asked

"yeah although there are a whole lot of keys around now so i guess any of them would do if we could convince them that it would be good to work with us, of course we can't trust most of them" Angelx said

"we can't trust that one either" Zexion pointed out "he tried to kill Demyx"

"actually he wasn't trying to kill him, Demyx just got in his way, had he not done that he wouldn't have almost died" Rixam pointed out

"exactly...wait who are you talking about i thought we meant Roxas" Angelx wondered aloud

"Sora who else" Rixam asked

"Yeah i was talking about Sora as well, besides Sora is Roxas's somebody and he's already gone back to him" Zexion said

"huh? I was talking about Mickey Mouse" Demyx said suddenly

"What?!?!?!"

there was a long moment of silence.

"yeah i guess we'll just have to go with Sora" Angelx agreed

...

But before they could get Sora to work with them they had to wait until after the credits rolled on KH2.

which seeing as Xemnas isn't dead yet will take a while

another time gap.

...

**I guess I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	8. yup for all you sora fans out there

Our four Nobodies traveled (via dark corridor) to Destiny Islands to convince Sora to help them achieve their goal.

"hiya guys" Demyx said to ease the tension between the two groups

"hey" Rixam said as she held up a peace sign

"hello" Zexion said in a dull monotone

"hey whats up" Angelx said

"what are you guys doing here" Sora asked then he turned to Demyx "didn't i kill you?"

"no" Demyx said

"yeah and i killed that guy" Riku pointed at Zexion

"no you didn't" Zexion replied

"who are these people?" Kairi asked suddenly after the awkward moment of silence

"i guess it is only fair that we introduce our selves since we did show up out of nowhere on such short notice..." Zexion sighed "I'm Zexion member number VI of Organization XIII... I mean I was member number VI before i supposedly died"

"I'm Demyx I was member number IX of Organization XIII before I was supposedly killed by Sora" Demyx said as he nervously messed with his hair (sure he has no emotion but wouldn't you be nervous if you were standing only a few feet away from a guy that supposedly killed you)

"I'm Angelx, until about a day ago i was member number fifteen of Organization XIII, I quit the organization because it was boring." Angelx stated

"I'm Rixam, i was number sixteen of Organization XIII but like my partner Angelx i quit a day ago, of course i didn't quit because it was boring (although it was) i quit because the Organization was nothing but a big group of totalitarian conformists that try to rule every single aspect of life and don't know anything about color (of course you don't either i mean look at what you're wearing...) but that's beside the point..." Rixam ranted

"Roxass...Sora (yeah that's it i think) We need your help" Angelx explained

"what?" Sora asked obviously wondering how she knew his name (sort of)

"you know that as nobodys we lack hearts and thus emotions? Right" Angelx asked

"yeah i understand that"

"well needless to say we miss haveing emotion. And we need the help of a key-bearer in order to try to get hearts again. We want you to help us recreate kingdom hearts" Rixam explained

"ok then" Sora agreed

"Wait Sora, what if they're just trying to take over Kingdom Hearts again" Riku pointed out

"true how do i know that you guys aren't planning on takeing over the world and stuff?" Sora asked

"we'll help you tear Kingdom Hearts down after we get hearts" Angelx stated

"so what do you say Roxas will you help us get our happy ending?" Rixam asked

"Who's Roxas?" Sora asked still slightly confused about the whole Sora + X = Roxas thing

"Roxas was number XIII in organization XIII he wielded the keyblade as well. his entire existence was only 365 days long 356 of them where spent actually working for the organization and the last week was spent thinking he was just a normal kid on summer vacation, he was a unique nobody because he lacked memories from his past life but then around the end of his life it seemed he, unlike most nobodys, though he lacked a heart had emotions " Zexion explained

"Roxas was your nobody Sora" Angelx explained

"but why do you keep calling me Roxas"

"well seeing as the entire storyline of the four kingdom hearts game that are out right now pretty much revolve around you, i figured that he deserved a little bit of recognition or he'd start cutting himself up there" Rixam said as she patted Sora on the head

"ok then...so all you need me to do i beat up a bunch of heartless with the keyblade until it creates Kingdom Hearts?" Sora asked

"yeah pretty much"

"ok i'll do it"

...

and so there you have it

the seven of them worked for months to create Kingdom hearts

and finally Rixam, Angelx, Demyx, and Zexion were about to get their hearts

.... in the next chapter


	9. cold feet?

"this is it" Angelx said

"finally after ten (or so it's not like it matters) years, Kingdom hearts is in reach" Zexion said overflowing with false joy

"I love (is that possible... oh you know what i mean) the design, it's very abstract... the heart shaped moon that is" Rixam said an anime-like twinkle in her eye

"yeah that's cool and all but...how does it work?" Demyx said totally ruining the happy moment

"ummm....." Rixam replied

"yeah... i never thought about that" Angelx said

"i'm surprised Zexion didn't ask" Demyx

"yeah that is something he'd ask..."

"well... seeing as **Kingdom Hearts II** is a video game the answer's probably something simple, like we touch it (since the big heart shaped moon is just a very high concentration of hearts woven together)" Rixam suggested

Everyone stared at Rixam.

"that's... that's actually a good idea..." Angelx said, awestruck.

"what, even I have my moments." Rixam stated

"well how can we touch it, it's a **moon **for the sake of nothing! I's thousands of miles/light years away!" Zexion added

"good point" Demyx admitted

"that one's easy, i'll just paint a stairway to the moon poetic as it sounds, Because we don't have hearts (or many other vital organs for that matter...) i don't suspect we'll have any trouble surviving in the vaccum of outer space, so we can survive on that theory and the video game logic that the moon is actuallly as far away as it appears to be" Rixam suggested yet another good idea

everyone stared at Rixam, yet again.

"but if i'm wrong (nothing forbid)... Zexion's the designated plan maker, I've made enough speeches for this chapter."

"....errrrr.... okay..." Zexion said

"Let's do this!" Angelx shouted

"Yeah!" Demyx echoed

Rixam painted a stairway into the sky, spiraling up to where the heart shaped moon hung promptly.

"wow that was easy" Rixam admitted "I expected it to be a bit harder that that"

"... couldn't you have drawn an elevator...?" Angelx huffed

"couldn't you have just used your dark corridor to teleport to the top?" Demyx asked

"ugh" Angelx sighed knowing it was true

"never mind all that, this could very well be the end, the twilight, the single last dark hours before the dawn, our last moments as Zexion, Demyx, Angelx, and Rixam. Do you really want to spend them arguing, that sort of ruins the point of all of this don't you think Our end should be a moment of peace not a final battle ground, so just shut up and stop fighting before i make you stop" Zexion cut in with a single slightly out of character burst

"you're right sorry" Angelx apoligized

"I'm just so.... excited (kind of)" Demyx said

Rixam remained slient.

"what is it?" Angelx asked

"Zexion's right, so i have just one final lengthy speech." Rixam said "we don't know if this will really work, and even if it does we're not sure what will happen to us, will we remember the time we've shared these past years... this past month, or will we forget so many precious memories. Will we retain the abilities we've gained on this side of death, or will they escape us? Sora didn't Remember his time as Roxas at first, he never really did, but he never really knew about the organization that much, Roxas wasn't with us long enough to learn of the secret agenda that Xemnas concealed, we on the other hand have experienced the organization first hand, Zexion even knew and excepted this fate. Will that make a difference. It's time fore us to take the final steps at the end of this journey, we've come thousands of miles, no use giving up now over the chance that we may not remember what in the world has happened these past few years, guys if fate demands that Rixam, Angelx, Demyx, and Zexion be forgotten in order for the return of Mira, Angel, Myde, and Ienzo then I believe it is for the best that The me I am today vanishes."

"I agree" Angelx stated "Angelx will disappear, but that's only so that Angel can return, and I wouldn't want to miss that for the world, even if I won't be able to remember all the memories i've made as a nobody, I'll make new memories with you three as a human. No matter what happens we'll still be friends nothing can ever take that away. Sora may not often realize that Roxas is there but, deep inside he is, sometimes he even manages to break surface, so lets try to make our selves known on the other side, let's not just sit back and watch these moments be forgotten. I believe this is the end of us the way we are now but a new begining for the other us, be that as it is Zexion should go first."

"what why me?" zexion asked

"you were the first among us to become a nobody, it makes sense that you're the first to get a new heart."

"no we should just all go at the same time"

"we've been through so much to get to where we now stand giving up now would be pointless," demyx said then he continued, "it's taken us this long to get to this point, and I'd countinue to fight ten times this length if I knew it was what it would take to get our hearts back, but here we stand a chance right in front of us we should just jump forward right now and touch Kingdom Hearts and see what happens ourselves firsthand instead of making predictions, Zexion I've learned enough from you sciencey organization members to know that most predictions don't come true, and i've read enough books to childishly believe in happy endings, so i guess all i'm saying is if you guys are going to argue at least get emotions first so you can do so passionately"

"you know Demyx is right" Zexion agreed with his comrade "This is the chance of a life time, lets not waste it wondering what the future will hold, we'll live for the moment, each passing second is a second we could have had hearts but instead we're standing here arguing and delivering epic speeches about how sad we'd be if we forgot each other, i know it sounds odd comeing from me, who's steroytyped as not thinking this way, but we should look on the bright side we'll be so happy if we do remember all of this poorly delivered dialouge, and it's not like Myde will have forgotten Mira, or Angel will have forgotten Ienzo. maybe there may even be a way to trugger the memories we've forgotten if by chance we do, i know Ienzo will certianly notice he's forgotten ten years of his life and will turn to science to fix the issue and help his friends remember as well. so here goes... nothing"

Zexion touched his hand to the heart shaped moon, suddenly he began to glow a girly pink as a heart rose out of the moon and hovered promptly above him. In a bright flash of light it, both it and Zexion were gone.

but in his place stood Ienzo, still sixteen the age he'd left.


	10. forgotten memories from the otherside

Ienzo as three random strangers touched their hands to a vaugly familar heart shaped moon, and against all logic managed to transform into his friends.

"Hey Angel, Myde, Mira. what are you guys doing here umm... where are we." Ienzo asked

"not a clue, why are we all wearing the same dull black outfit" Mira asked

"this is really weird, i mean a second ago i was attacked by monsters while shopping now i'm here, wearing this"

"really? i was just painting and then some monsters broke down my door and attacked me and now i'm here" Mira added

"well i was just relaxing and playing my sitar when i was attacked by monsters"Myde piped

"I was just giving my life to science for an eternal life of darkness and now i'm here" Ienzo saw no harm in adding his own last memory

"wow... you really are emo" Angel laughed

"wait a sec. Ang your waaay taller than Ienzo like a signifigant amount isn't he usually taller than you?" Mira asked using her deatail spoting powers.

"you're right i'm usually about three inches taller, now she's what, five inches taller plus..." he trailed off as he looked a little lower than her head "how old are you?"

"23... why do you ask?"

"I'm 16" Ienzo stated

"and i'm 20" Myde added

"that sounds about right, that's when you disappeared, it's been so long since we've seen you" Mira said

"but only a few moments since I last saw you" Ienzo added

"Weird" myde voiced his opinion

"acording to my phone it's 20XX which means we should all be about 26... but I know i'm only 24"

"so then we're all missing a significant chunk of memories? could this have anything to do with..."

"with what?" Angel asked

"what we were researching in the lab of Ansem the wise, I was an apprentince there as you may remember, we were studing these creatures called heartless that were made from the darkness in peoples hearts,but then we discovered that there was another side to it people who'd lost their hearts to heartless became heartless but their empty shell that is left of their body would sometimes develope a life of it's own we called these nobodies, after one of Ansems aprentenices um... got ride of Ansem we all decided we'd try to become nobodies, and don't quite remember the spesifics but Ansems first aprentice Xehenort was already a nobody, he went by Xemnas, Ansem's name twisted but he added his letter to make the name his own or something. The last thing I remeber doing is walking into a room where I would supposedly be made a nobody"

"what does this have to do with us?" Mira asked

"maybe I was a nobody for ten years and loseing my memory of it was a side effect and maybe those monsters that attacked the three of you were heartless  
then you could've been nobodies too"

"but why would you be one for ten years and us only about 2 or 4"

"just a moment ago I saw three people who all looked kind of like you three but different, they could be your nobodies and they found some way to reverse the  
process of becoming a nobody!" Ienzo said

"there must've been some reason behind their turning back then, and their memories didn't cross over"

"so in theory the four of us were nobodies until something went wrong and we all quickly tried to find a way to change back, something about that doesn't sound  
right about that"

" well standing here on top of this staircase in front of the moon won't change anything, lets see what's at the bottom" Myde sugested

"it's not like we have anything better to do people probably think we're dead"

At the bottom of the stairs Sora, Kiari, and Riku waited for the four to come down, they were amazed to see how different they looked.

"So it worked then?" Sora asked

"who are you" Mira asked

"You don't remember? I'm Sora, these are my friends Kairi and Riku."

"do we know you?" Angel asked

"We helped your nobodys create Kingdom hearts so you could get your hearts back," Kairi explained

"how much do you know about nobodys?" Zexion asked

"Organization XIII was a group of Nobodys whose goal was to create Kingdom Hearts in order to recieve hearts and emotions but their leader Xemnas had other things in mind, in order to stop his plans I wiped out nearly every member of the organization, the four of you were part of that organization you told us all about it before you went up those stairs that Rixam/Mira painted. he were known as Zexion member VI in the organization with power over darkness and a weapon called a lexicon. He was Demyx, member IX, power over water and fought with a sitar... oh and i almost killed you once sorry about that. She was Angelx member XV power over fire fighting with batonsshe was your partner. Rixam member XVI in the organization power over water, weilds a paint brush in battle" Sora took his time explaining everything to them

Ienzo made sure to ask plenty of questions, because he knew that even the slightest thing could trigger memories that they'd forgoten.

"wow" was all they could say


End file.
